1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas fireplaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel valve for adjusting the air to gas mixture delivered to a burner of a gas fireplace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, gas mixing valves were well known.
The trend in gas mixing valves for gas fireplaces has been to provide a low cost device which is adjustable. However, once adjusted to provide the correct mixture for a particular gas burner, nozzle position and gas line pressure, the setting is then permanent and is no longer easily accessible. In some gas fireplaces, the gas burner is in the form of a pipe which has apertures and is placed above the floor of the fireplace, however, it is a common practice to place the air gas mixing valve out of sight or below the floor. In direct vented fireplaces, and other gas fireplaces which have sealed glass doors, the gas mixing valve is placed below the floor of the fireplace in a sealed area or in an inaccessible area.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a low cost adjustable gas mixing valve that can be adjusted at its optimum mixing setting while operating under actual conditions of gas pressure and burner usage.